Normal Beginning for a Ball
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: This is a AU story, but it's pretty much the same as a regular fic. Summary: Blakelyn  Bubbles  watches how her sisters and Brian's  Boomer's  brothers are acting while they're at a dance.


A/N: This happens before my other AU story, since they're in 12th grade 'ere. Hope y'll like it! ^^

My sisters and I stepped into the dark room. There were some lights overhead on the ceiling, but I wasn't wondering why the room was so dark, more like if they were well secured since the ceiling was completely made of glass. Nevertheless, I tried to not think about the danger of cameras at the moment since we were supposed to be having fun. My sister, Bernadette, was going to give a speech to the senior class, though I noticed she wasn't caring about it.

She was looking over at our counterparts, giving them a slight glare. Bartholomew just smirked back, and I could see some smoke coming out of Bella's ears as Brock made silly faces at her, driving her patience to see how long it would take for her to break. I looked over to Brian, and he smiled at me. He started to walk over to a round table with six chairs, but we were the only ones there when we sat down. We sat down next to each other, and I smiled back.

"How long 'til they start fighting?" he asked, and I knew I didn't even have to think about.

"They'll probably start after the speech is over," I said and he nodded. I noticed that Bartholomew and Brian were appropriately dressed for the occasion, but Brock was lacking…the tie, suit jacket, and shoes. His smoky black hair was and gelled, but it was also really messy. I sighed and turned back to Brian to ask about it, but he said, "That was the most we could get him to dress before he threatened to burn our rooms."

I looked around and noticed that there were still not many people here, so I sighed and decided to enjoy the peace while it was here.

About an hour later, the dance was really starting. There were couples and friends scattered around. Some people were dancing while others were eating or talking. I looked at the clock in the wall and noticed it was time for Bernadette to give her speech. I looked between the boys and my sisters. They both had looks that said they wanted revenge. By now, Brian had gone to go get some more food down his throat, and his brothers were standing next to him.

Bella and Dette sat down on the table with me, so I overheard them talking about making a plan to finally destroy them. When I turned back to the boys, I saw Barth and Brock whispering to each other while Bry had an annoyed face on since he wanted to feed his internal pain of hunger peacefully. I stopped myself from giggling, and I used my super hearing to listen to what they were talking about. Apparently, they were thinking about something beneficial to destroy us, too. After they decided to just think about it later, they were telling Brian about acting more disciplined on their job interviews, because he really needed to get some way to pay for college.

That was when I stopped listening since I noticed Dette was walking up to the stage and to the podium. She was walking with pride and confidence, but no one said anything because all of us teenagers here knew that was how all the adults in the room expected her to act.

It had been kind of a drag for Bernadette to be changing form a more relaxed mood to one where she acts professional very often. She does it daily know, and she always told us that it was better to adapt to it, because it was for the better if she wanted to have a professional and social life.

After her speech was over with, –which had just been about how great we had all done over the year- the real enjoyment of the ball started. I waited for Bernadette to finish talking to her science professor about her project about elements, so I could tell her how great of a job she'd done up there. I didn't get the chance, though, because Bartholomew (Who had somehow transformed into Brick without anyone noticing) flew straight at her and flew her out the doors. Brock (Transformed as well) did the same with Belladonna, and I sighed, then turned to Brian who nodded for us to follow them outside.

Once we got there, I saw Blade and Blake's hands on each other's necks and staring down at each other. Brick and Blossom were in fighting positions and ready to attack the other. I put my right middle and index fingers on my left wrist, then closed my hand around it and transformed into Bell. I turned to Brian and saw that he was already in his Blayze costume. I turned back to our siblings and sighed.

I heard myself quoting then, but I don't know if it was from stress from everything that's been going on lately or if I was just tired from all of their fighting.

"When all other means of communication fail, try words." That got them to turn to look at me.

I gave them a small glare and said, "You guys have really lost my patience now. It's been thirteen years! Let it go! If you guys don't, I'll make you remember why I'm named _Bell_." They all winced, including Blayze, and sighed, but nodded nonetheless, and I smiled.


End file.
